A Time of Need and Release
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Strongarm has gone into CyberHeat for the first time and is scared. Not knowing what to do, she hides and tries to rid of the problem herself. Until she's caught by Bumblebee, who offers to help her out. What will Strongarm do?


A Time of Need and Release

Strongarm has gone into CyberHeat for the first time and is scared. Not knowing what to do, she hides and tries to rid of the problem herself. Until she's caught by Bumblebee, who offers to help her out. What will Strongarm do?

Author's Note: I've been watching the new Transformers: Robots in Disguise series (2015) and I love the show. I was so happy Jazz was in one of the episodes. Yay for Jazz being alive! \\(^o^)/ Anyway, this story has ehem… smut in it. I couldn't find a term for when Cybertronians go in heat so I made up the word "CyberHeat". You can use the word if you want. And since this has smut, if you don't like then don't read, simple as that. And no, Jazz isn't in this. Enjoy!

P.S: Forgive me if some parts of the story don't fit with the show. I only watched about 7 episodes.

Disclaimer: Transformers doesn't belong to me. And never will. Humph.

 _(Thoughts)_

Strongarm hated this. She read about what happens when Cybertronians go through it but never thought much about it. Until it hit her like a brick. For the past 3 days she's been irritable, snapping at other bots (mainly Sideswipe), and keeping to herself. Often she'll sneak out of the junkyard just to have time to herself but something always pops up, like rouge Decepticons on the loose. Plus she felt overheated every time a Mech comes near her. She thought going through the carwash would cool her down. That didn't work. She tried exercising to take her mind off it. But that didn't work either. She even tried freezing parts of her body with some snow one time. But no matter what she did, she just couldn't quell the burning heat throughout her body. Strongarm hated the fact that she was in CyberHeat.

Waiting until everyone was recharging, Strongarm snuck out of the Junkyard and transformed, heading towards the end of the forest until she found a cave. Transforming back in her bipedal mode, she scanned the cave and her surroundings to make sure no one followed her.

"…Good. No one's here. Finally I can take care of this problem…"

She sat down and shivered a light blush on her faceplates. Her heat was getting to her badly and needed to be taken care of. She closed her optics and opened her groin plates, exposing her wet valve to the night air. She moved her servo and stuck two fingers inside her valve; the action alone was enough to make her moan loudly. She added another finger and began pumping them in and out of herself. Opening her outer chest armor, she used her other servo to pinch and tug at her huge breast chassis, which were highly sensitive. She moaned and panted as her cooling fans turned on, but they barely worked as Strongarm felt herself getting hotter and hotter with every touch. It felt like small jolts of electricity coursing throughout her body.

"Oh Primus..."

Strongarm felt like she was going to overload soon. She kept up the pace by adding a fourth finger and pumping vigorously while pinching the little nubs on her breast chassis. Soon she began having fantasies about a certain yellow Autobot Lieutenant. She imagined him on top of her, pounding her swollen wet valve with his huge spike and nipping at her exposed breast chassis. She moaned, seeing within her mind his face consumed by raw passion as he pumps his thick spike in and out of her. The fire in his optics, the tender way he caressed her faceplates, the way his body moved in sync with hers, it was enough to make her moan out his name in pure bliss.

"B-Bumblebee... Oh Bumblebee..."

"Strongarm..."

She was close, oh so close. In her mind she saw him looking at her with a loving expression on his faceplates. She moaned out his name again as her body started to twitch from the impending overload soon to overcome her.

"Strongarm?"

Strongarm froze. She wasn't sure if her mind was playing tricks on her but she could've sworn she heard his voice. And it sounded like the voice was right next to her. Hesitantly, she opened her optics and blushed bright blue. Standing in front of her was none other than Lieutenant Bumblebee, who looked slightly shocked and embarrassed at the display in front of him. He rubbed his helm and quickly looked the other way.

"U-umm... I couldn't find you so I uh... went out looking for ya. W-when I heard something from over here I thought it was a Con'. But uhh... um... Turns out it was you..."

The cadet didn't say anything for a few minutes. She just stared at him with wide optics as he looked away from her. Her thoughts ran wild as she tried to think of how she let her guard down.

 _(OH PRIMUS! How long was he standing there watching me?! How much did he hear?! Primus he must think I'm nothing but a pervert now! This can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!)_

Bumblebee didn't know what to think. When he woke up and saw that Strongarm was gone he went looking for her, only to find her pleasuring herself and moaning his name inside of a cave. He didn't know whether or not to feel honored or embarrassed that one of his teammates, who's also his best friend, was masturbating to thoughts of him. Bumblebee took one quick glance only to find her gone. Looking around, he saw her sitting by a tree shaking. He quickly ran over to her only to see lubricant flowing down from her optics. Was she crying?

"Hey, Strongarm? W-what's wrong?" He reached a servo and gently touched her shoulder but quickly pulled away, feeling a light Taser-shock course through his hand.

"D-Don't touch me... Please..." She sobbed between words.

Bumblebee didn't understand, why was she crying? He sat next to her and spoke in a soft voice, afraid he'll scare her if he talked normally. "Strongarm? Look, I'm sorry if I scared you it's just... Well, I was surprised to see you act that way. Um, I didn't mean to peek in on you or anything..."

Strongarm looked at him with tear-filled optics. She scooted away from him and kept crying. "You must think...T-that I'm some sort of pervert now..."

"Don't say that." He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, this time he didn't feel any shock coming from her. Bumblebee tried to see her faceplates but she covered them with her servos. "Strongarm, I don't think that at all. You're not a pervert."

"...But...I feel like one though." she whispered.

"Well you're not."

"But I am!" She yelled. Turning around, she looked at him in the optic. Anger, fear, and frustration could be seen on her faceplates. "You have no idea how badly I've been feeling like this! I've been, to use a human term, a bitch to you all! I've been having all kinds of strange feelings for the past few days and every time I try to do something about it, I always get interrupted! I have thoughts I shouldn't even be thinking about! All I think about now is mating random Mechs! Frag you saw me! I was being a perv and fragging masturbating to thoughts of you! That makes me a lewd pervert and I'm sick of it!"

She stood up and drop-kicked the nearest tree, making it fall to the ground. Bumblebee watched and listened as she continued her rant. Not saying anything until she was done. "I... I don't like this... My whole body is overheating badly, so much that it hurts... I read about what being in CyberHeat does to one's body but I can't..." Strongarm hugged herself and shivered, still feeling the effects of her heat. Her valve was still open and pulsating with the need to interface, so much so that some lubricant ran down her legs. She began to cry again as she spoke quietly. "I can't deal with this anymore... It hurts so much... I don't want to be in CyberHeat anymore."

Strongarm shut her optics. She felt all kinds of feelings thanks to her heat but at the moment she felt like scrap. She told Bumblebee how she felt and just wanted to hide somewhere. She stiffened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Opening her optics, she turned her head and looked up at Bumblebee, who was smiling at her.

"Strongarm. Everything you're feeling is perfectly natural, I read about CyberHeat too and for the first few days the Mech or Femme in question experiences a little pain and a strong need to interface." He chuckled as he wiped her face. "Having those feelings and thoughts doesn't make you a pervert."

"It doesn't?" she asked.

The Autobot Lieutenant shook his helm. "No, it doesn't."

She sighed and looked down, noticing how closely he held her to him. Strongarm wanted to pull away from him but decided not to, noting how the close contact between them felt oddly good to the Cadet femme. Bumblebee suddenly blushed as he stared at her. "And, well... You're not alone on this."

"What?" She looked at him again with wide optics. "Are you in CyberHeat Lieutenant?"

He nodded and looked away. "Yeah... The past few days it felt like my spike was about to pop out of my groin plates. Plus I've been having the same feelings you have."

Strongarm was in surprised. She didn't notice that Bumblebee was in the same state as she was. "B-but I didn't see any change in you. You acted completely normal."

"Trust me it took all my self-control and willpower to not abandon my post and find a random Femme to frag." He muttered.

She blushed at that. She's a 'random femme' and here he is holding her close to his chassis. She didn't understand why he wouldn't make a move on her. She played with her fingers; the lubricant on them from earlier dried and left them a little sticky. "L-Lieutenant? I'm a... random femme..."

"And?"

"And you are holding me close to you..."

"So?"

"So, me being a femme... Aren't you going to, you know?"

"Your point?" he had a slight smirk on his faceplates when he saw her irritation at him.

She frowned. "Forgive me but why are you acting like an aft-head?"

Bumblebee laughed and shook his helm. "Sorry, felt like teasing you."

Strongarm rolled her optics and hit his chassis, knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "Well don't. Not in the mood for that..." She felt her body twitch and pulsate, making her gasp and clench her legs together. Her CyberHeat was increasing and she felt overheated. She shut her optics and panted, activating her cooling fans. Bumblebee saw this and held her closer, his right servo rubbing her inner thigh. He felt her shiver against him and squirm a little. "Does it hurt? When you feel those sensations?"

"A-a little... Lieu-Lieutenant? Your hand..." She glanced down and saw that his servo was inching toward her exposed valve. Bumblebee turned his helm and gently nipped at the exposed cables on her neck, the action causing her to gasp and moan. "B-Bumble...bee?"

"Strongarm... I want to help you. Let me relieve you of all of that tension you've been feeling..."

The Autobot Cadet was shocked to say the least. Her friend wanted to help her with her heat, but... she was scared. _(I've never done this before... I'm nervous... What if it hurts?)_ Before opening her mouth to voice her concern, she felt a finger on her lips as Bumblebee slowly turned her around to face him. He had a dazed look in his optics as he stared at her. He seemed to know what she was thinking at the moment. "You're nervous. I am too. But if we take it slow I'm sure it won't hurt." Placing his servos on her face, he gently rubbed the sides of her helm and whispered. "Please Strongarm... let me mate with you. I promise not to do anything that you don't want..."

Strongarm felt her faceplates heat up as she gazed into his optics. She trusted him on missions and everything else, why not this? Wordlessly she nodded, rubbing her servo on his chest as she leaned against him. Bumblebee lightly shuddered from the touch. He moved his servos down from her face towards her backstruts, tracing a line downwards and back up again. He knew a Femme's backstruts were sensitive and succeeded in making her moan.

"Ahh! B-Bumblebee..."

He began to nip at her neck cables again, drawing out more sounds of moaning from her. He found the more sensitive cables on her waist and, giving them a few tugs, made her gasp and mew out in pleasure. Strongarm felt weak in the knees, she wasn't sure if her legs would hold her up anymore. She got her answer when Bumblebee grabbed her waist and gently laid her on the ground, with him on top of her. By this point he was panting and wanting to just rip open his groin plates so he could pound into her like no tomorrow. But he couldn't, not yet. He got closer to Strongarm's face when she held a servo in front of them.

"W-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

"I want to kiss you. I've seen humans do it and I want to try it out."

She raised an optic ridge. "You mean like the time we watched that T.V show and saw those humans pressing their faces against each other?"

He nodded. "Yeah. U-unless you don't want to..."

"I-it's alright... I've been curious to know what that's like."

She smiled and closed her optics, forming her lips into a pout for him to kiss them. Bumblebee closed his optics and leaned in to kiss her. The sensation of their lips together felt amazing; it was something neither of them have done before. And he liked it. He felt Strongarm's arms wrap around his back, bringing him even closer to her. Bumblebee then felt something strange poking his lips, opening one optic he saw Strongarm's glossa licking his lips. Curious, he opened his mouthplates and allowed her in. He moaned when she explored his mouth, her glossa tasted like sweet energon to him.

 _(Primus... No wonder humans do this... She tastes so sweet...)_

Strongarm felt around inside Bumblebee's mouth, tasting and kissing everything she could. She moaned when his glossa wrapped around hers. She decided that she liked this kissing thing. She soon got an idea, using her denta she nipped Bumblebee's glossa causing him to chuckle a bit. Soon she felt her glossa being nipped by him. Giggling, she did it again while kissing him. The two Autobots kept up their glossa battle for a few minutes until they broke the kiss. They stared at each other when Strongarm laughed. Bumblebee tilted his helm and smirked at her.

"And what, pray tell is so funny?"

"You nipped me and it tickled!"

"You nipped me first!" He poked her side and laughed.

Strongarm giggled and sighed through her vents "I never knew that kissing would be so... pleasurable..." She traced a finger on his chest and smirked at him. "Other Cybertronians would think we were weird."

Bumblebee chuckled, lightly massaging her exposed breast chassis. "That's true. But you know what else is pleasurable?"

"Mmm... No, what?" she asked.

He leaned toward her audio receptor and whispered. "Fragging you until you Overload and scream my name."

Strongarm blushed at that, but smiled and kissed his cheekplate. Then she spread her legs wide enough and thrusted up against his groin plate. Bumblebee blushed when she did that. "Strongarm? You sure you're ready?"

She nodded. "Please Bumblebee... You said you'd help me with this. And I need you so badly..."

"Alright. But let me know if I accidently hurt you okay?"

She nodded and watched as she heard something open up. Looking down her optics widened, Bumblebee's spike was huge! And it was already dripping bluish lubricant from the tip. She's never seen a Mech's spike so up close and person before and seeing the Lieutenant's was amazing. The sight of it made her lightly shudder and produce more lubricant from her valve, which was still aching from her CyberHeat. She looked up at him and saw him with a pained look on his faceplates.

"Sir?"

When Bumblebee opened his groin plates and let his thick erection free, he felt his own CyberHeat burning him. His body was ready to mate but at the moment just his spike being exposed to the night air was painful. Strongarm was worried when he didn't say anything for a few minutes. "You okay?"

"I-I'm alright... Just hurts a little is all." His spike throbbed and ached for the femme's valve but he couldn't do anything but just stay still for a bit. He felt Strongarm's servo touch his faceplates in a loving manner, he leaned in and sighed.

"Is this your first time exposing your spike to air sir?"

"Yeah... I kept it closed since I read that once a Mech's Spike is exposed and hardened, it's near impossible to get it down without Overloading it first."

Bumblebee took deep breaths to calm himself down. Soon his spike didn't hurt him as much and he opened his optics, he had them shut tight ever since he first opened his groin plates. He looked at Strongarm and nuzzled her servo, kissing the digits. Then he positioned himself over her. He saw a small puddle of light blue lubricant surrounding her valve. "Someone's ready for me." He chuckled, making her lightly blush. "W-well... Seeing you all... out would make any Femme get wet..."

"Including you Strongarm?"

"...Yeah." she whispered.

Bumblebee's optics dimmed as a sultry smirk spread on his faceplates. "Well then, let's make your fantasies about me a reality... You ready?"

She nodded, her legs spread out and ready for him. He lined up and slowly entered himself within her, feeling her valve pulsate and stretch to accommodate his girth. The femme under him gasped, making him suddenly stop and look at her.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I?"

She squirmed underneath him, his spike was huge and stretching her out to the limit. "N-no... It feels wonderful actually." She thrusted her hips upward, taking in more of his spike as she moaned. "Keep going, please..."

Bumblebee slid all the way to the hilt and stilled. He groaned as his spike got used to her valve, which was hot, tight, and slowly driving him insane. _(By the Primes this feels amazing! But I can't just frag her senseless, have to take it slow...)  
_ He looked down and saw a look of lust and need for him. Strongarm had her optics fixed on his and was quietly moaning, pinching her breast chassis with a blue blush on her faceplates. She squirmed again and made a mewing sound that made his engine rev up in lust.

"B-Bumblebee..."

That did it. The Lieutenant started pumping his thick spike in and out of her. He went slow at first but Strongarm's moaning for him to go faster made him speed up more. It felt so good that he didn't want the feeling to end anytime soon. The Femme underneath him was moaning loudly as she dug her fingers in the ground.

"Oh frag yes! Harder Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee moaned as he fucked her harder, slamming his spike deep within her valve. He hit something inside of her causing her to scream out in pleasure. He figured that it was her sweet spot so he kept hitting it, and every time he did her walls would clench around him, making him groan and almost scream out himself.

"A-Ah! Primus!"

Strongarm never felt anything like this before and was surprised when Bumblebee kept hitting her sensor nub inside her. The feeling of him on top of her, fucking her processor out like a wild horny Mechanimal was making her body hotter and hotter.

She loved every minute of it.

Her optics opened a little when she felt her Breast chassis being rubbed. Looking up she saw Bumblebee groping them and gasped when he leaned down to bite the hardened nubs that formed. She wrapped her arms and legs around him to bring him closer to her, she put one servo on his helm and smirked.

"Primus, you're such a naughty Mech..."

He chuckled and kept nipping her breast chassis, their metallic bodies rocking against each other created a sensation unlike any of them experienced before. As they mated, something like primal instinct took over. Bumblebee suddenly sat up and grabbed ahold of Strongarm's thighs, then instead of being gentle with her he started fucking her like a madbot. He grunted and moaned, his spike slamming deep inside her valve and hitting her sweet spot harder than normal. Strongarm was moaning and screaming loudly like a lustful panther in heat. She didn't care if anyone else heard them; all that mattered was reaching that blissful euphoria that both of them felt was coming soon.

Bumblebee felt like he was going to overload soon as his spike started squirting out pre-transfluid. The hot liquid was enough for the cadet femme to arch her back and howl out his name in lustful bliss. Her optics turned white as she rode out the electrical waves of her first Overload.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Her valve clamped down on his spike and started to vibrate, making the Autobot Lieutenant growl and rev his engine. He kept fucking her for a few more minutes and soon after his own Overload washed over him, his spike swelled and squirted out enough transfluid to fill up Strongarm's Sparkling Chamber and spill out. Bumblebee's optics also turned white as electricty surrounded his body, screaming out in pleasure.

"S-STRONGARM! OH FUCK!"

He pounded hard into her, the hot transfluid causing her to Overload a second time. Soon afterwards he laid on top of Strongarm, both of their cooling fans turned on to the max as they came down from their high. It felt like they went up to the Matrix and back down again. Both Autobots panted as they rested on each other, both enjoying the small electrical shocks their Overload caused them. After what seemed like an hour Bumblebee slowly got up and separated himself from the tired femme. He laid on his back and sighed in content, almost falling into recharge when he felt something pressed up against him. He turned his helm and smiled at his lover, who was snuggling up to him with a smile on her face.

"...You okay Strongarm?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yeah... T-that was amazing... I think I saw Primus Himself smiling at us..."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "You can say that again... By the Primes that felt good. Hey, you still feel like you're in pain from your Cyberheat?"

"No, I feel fine now. You?"

"I feel great." He looked down and blushed a deep blue. Strongarm glanced over to what he was looking at and giggled. A huge puddle of transfluid surrounded their lower legs and covered their inner thighs. She looked at him and hugged his arm. "We made quite the mess didn't we?"

"Hehe... Yeah. We acted like animals. Um, sorry if I hurt you in any way."

"its fine Bee'." she shook her head. "I had fun. It felt wonderful being ravaged by you."

He smirked and hugged her. "At least I made you scream my name."

Laughing, she poked his side and kissed him. Then she attempted to stand up but winced. Bumblebee sat up and held her close to him. "You okay Strongarm?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna be sore for a few days. Hehe..." They both carefully stood up as their combined lubricant ran down their legs and on to the ground. They both looked at each other and blushed, a small smile forming on their faceplates. "I think its time for a bath. Wanna go to the carwash with me?" Strongarm asked. Bumblebee nodded and held her servo. "Lead the way madam~" She chuckled as they walked to the carwash, their interface ports were still open but they didn't mind. No one was out at this time of night so they didn't bother covering themselves up.

However, someone was watching them. Hidden behind a huge tree was Sideswipe, who was watching the two lovers the entire time. His spike was leaking lubricant, the ground in front of him was soaked with evidance of his private time there. He watched them walk away and shut his optics. He shuddered, feeling the effects of his own Cyberheat.

"Damn... watching them like a voyeur doesn't help me at all... Slaggit."

Sideswipe quickly covered himself up and transformed, driving off before anyone saw him. Maybe next time he'll ask Strongarm to "help" him out with his own heat.

AN: I hope you all liked the story! I'm making a sequel but I want you all to pick who will be in the next one. Go to the poll on my Bio and vote for the next Bots to be in the story! And on the poll I'll post up the choices you guys can pick. I got the idea for this story from this site: (Remove spaces to see) post /view/ 1657714#search=Strongarm

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


End file.
